The present invention relates to a device for metering the flow of a fluid.
Devices for supplying a certain amount of water are known. These systems typically achieve fluid-metering by comprising a stop valve connected to a device for measuring a finite period of time and ceasing the flow of fluid after this period of time. These devices are often based upon clockwork or electronic solutions, and are commonly used to meter the flow of water in situations such as garden watering or metered showering.
These known devices take no account of the actual flow of water through the pipe. The conventional timing devices do not take into account the intensity of the flow through the device, or allow for cessation of flow to not be counted. In times of increasing social responsibility, where the environmental as well as monetary cost of the use of natural resources is coming under ever increasing scrutiny it is advantageous to produce a fluid-metering device which does not have these drawbacks. By reacting to such information about the flow, the usage of the device can be more directly linked to the volume of fluid flow and hence the currency cost of the operation.